ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Foreign Box Office: 'iCarly: The Sequel' Finally Outbursts 'Dark Knight Rises' Overseas
='"iCarly: The Sequel" now expands to 42 foreign markets, bringing its overseas total to $125 million; "Ted" bounces to No. 3, "Bourne Legacy" solid in limited bow and "The Campaign" gets a promising vote in Australia, but hot weather and the Olympics still inhibit movie attendance.'= iCarly: The Sequel finally ended The Dark Knight Rises religion from the top spot at the box office overseas as blazingly hot temperatures in the U.K. and on the continent plus summer Olympics distractions. Expanding now to 42 foreign markets, iCarly: The Sequel continues its strong performances claiming the No. 1 spot with $36 million -- down 30 percent from last week -- now up to its total to $125 million in its third round. It's slightly 35 percent short from iCarly: The Movie, which made $159 million after its third week after its $25 million gross from 44 foreign markets. Worldwide, iCarly has now grossed nearly $200 million, to its total to $195 million. Still, the first film made $246 million worldwide after three weeks. The Dark Knight Rises fell to No. 2 with a take of $34.2 million -- down nearly 50% from its prior round -- drawn from 58 offshore markets. Distributor Warner Bros. said director Christopher Nolan’s final Batman title is tracking 46% ahead of the comparable take of its franchise predecessor 2008’s The Dark Knight “at today’s exchange rates.” Rises has grossed $445.3 million foreign to date, $23.7 less than the overseas total amassed by Knight. Top Rises weekend markets were the U.K. ($3.3 in fourth round, market cume, $72.2 million), France ($3 million in third frame, cume $24.8 million) and Brazil ($3 million, cume $19.6 million). Introducing itself in 13 foreign territories day-and-date with its No. 1 U.S. debut was The Bourne Legacy, the fourth episode of the espionage franchise inspired by Robert Ludlum’s novels. Co-starring Jeremy Renner, Rachel Weisz and Edward Norton, Legacy drew $7.8 million from 694 locations -- averaging nearly $11,300 per site -- in Eastern Europe, India, the Caribbean and in Asia (Hong Kong, Malaysia, Philippines, Singapore, Thailand, Taiwan and Vietnam). Top debut market was the Philippines ($2.7 million at 130 situations, a record market opening for a Universal title) followed by Singapore ($1.4 million at just 26 spots for an per-site average of nearly $54,000). The No. 2 take in Taiwan was $1.2 million from 67 sites for a per-location average of nearly $18,000. The three previous Bourne titles fronting Matt Damon grossed a total of $419.6 million on the foreign circuit with the 2007’s The Bourne Ultimatum leading with an overseas tally of $215 million. 2004’s The Bourne Supremacy collected $112.3 million offshore while 2002’s The Bourne Identity registered $92.3 million. Universal’s staggered release plan calls for Legacy to open around the world over the next few months. Openings are scheduled this week in five markets including the U.K., Australia and Spain. Also new to the foreign circuit was The Campaign, director Jay Roach’s political comedy starring Will Ferrell and Zach Galifianakis, which also opened via Warner Bros. in the U.S. and a Canada in the No. 2 spot. An Australia opening collected a solid $2.1 million from 299 screens. Seizing the No. 2 weekend spot overall was Universal’s Ted, which captured $20.3 million at 2,850 situations in 25 territories. Director Seth MacFarlane’s comedy-fantasy starring Mark Wahlberg has grossed more than $100 million overseas ($113.2 million) so far with playdates in 33 markets still ahead. A Spain opening generated $2.3 million at 304 locations. Ted maintained its No. 1 ranking in the U.K. with a second-round take of $4.7 million at 508 venues. Given its lackluster reception in the U.S. and Canada, foreign box office action for Sony’s Total Recall is being closely watched. The remake starring Colin Farrell of the 1990 Carolco Pictures original starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, made its foreign debut last round, extracting just $6.16 million from a dozen territories in the Caribbean and Asia. This time, Total Recall expanded its run to 3,990 locations in 38 markets, and drawing $18.7 million on the weekend, and lifting its overseas gross total to $27.5 million over two stanzas. The remake ranks No. 3 on the weekend. Its No. 1 premier in Russia generated $6 million from an unspecified number of sites. A Japan launch contributed $3.5 million, tops for an American film in the market. A No. 2 Mexico opening came up with $2 million. No. 1 holdovers were recorded forRecall in Indonesia and Malaysia. Dropping from second place last round to the weekend’s No. 4 was 20th Century Fox’s Ice Age: Continental Drift, which collected $16.2 million from 9,890 venues in 62 markets, pushing its overseas gross total to $623.6 million. Fox declares that Drift now ranks as the foreign circuit’s fourth biggest grossing animation title ever after its 2009 franchise predecessor, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs ($694 million), 2011's Sonic X: The Final Stand ($655 million) and 2010’s Toy Story 3 ($649 million) from Pixar/Disney. Despite the blazing hot weather in the U.K. and on the continent, suppressing the take for Lionsgate’s Step Up Revolution in various markets, the latest title in the dance-drama series costarring Kathryn McCormick and Ryan Guzman grossed a respectable $9.9 million from about 2,500 sites in 27 markets of which $7.9 million came from territories handled by Universal. Those included the U.K. where Step Up opened No. 3 with $1.1 million drawn from 396 locations. The U.K. and Ireland market was down 46% overall on the weekend due to the hot weather, said Universal. In France, where temps were also up there (pushing overall box office down 34%), Step Up opened No. 3 with $2.4 million elicited from 311 playdates. Its total foreign gross stands at $32.6 million ($62.8 million worldwide), and ranks No. 5 on the weekend. After 10 frames playing overseas, DreamWorks Animation’s Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted has accumulated $336.4 million via Paramount. Weekend provided $10.1 million at 2,695 sites in 40 territories, with a second Japan round increasing 3% to $2.4 million at 303 situations for a market cume of $11 million. Fox’s Prometheus, director Ridley Scott sci-fi/action title, opened solidly in Germany and Austria and grossed $7.8 million on the weekend overall from 1,646 screens in five territories. Its No. 2 Germany take was $5 million drawn from 651 spots. Overseas cume now stands at $195.5 million. Fox’s Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter opened in seven markets including a No. 4 opening in France ($1.8 million at 475 sites), grossing $3.5 million on the weekend overall at 1,678 spots in a total of 20 territories. Overseas cume stands at $41.7 million. Sony’s The Amazing Spider-Man has grossed $435.1 million since opening June 12 on the foreign circuit. Weekend tally was an estimated $3 million drawn from 80 markets. Other international cumes: Fox’s Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, $6.2 million over two rounds; Paramount’s The Dictator, $109.3 million; Universal’s Paranorman, $4.9 million in Mexico only; Pathe’s Un Bonheur N’Arrive Jamais Seul, $12 million after seven rounds in France only; Universal’s Dr. Seuss’ The Lorax, $121.5 million; Universal’s Snow White and the Huntsman, $236.8 million; Paramount’s Katy Perry: Part of Me, $6.4 million; Fox’s Stefan Vs. Kramer, $4.8 million in Chile only; and Universal’s American Pie: Reunion, $178 million. Category:Blog posts